tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Innocent Avanger
Innocent Avenger a Avenger from this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Arachne is a figure from Greek mythology, a beautiful girl from Lydia, the daughter of a shepherd and weaver named Idmon of Coliphon. Aracne was a beautiful girl who eventually gained much fame in the region because of her weavings, which were always highly praised and viewed as divine works from human hands, which made both she and her family take great pride in such skills. People from every corner of Greece, or even from foreign countries, traveled only to contemplate and buy her arts, which made her gain attention even from nymphs. But many people eventually said that her work was too inhumane, and that all this skill could be nothing more than a gift from a god, which made Aracne sad and angry, because she could not accept it. that his gifts were not his own, and that it was all a blessing, and with time, Arachn's ego and pride began to grow. Artemis learned of Arachne's work through the nymphs, and descended Mount Olympus to conclude on her works, and delighted she told Aracne to the goddess Athena herself, who descends from Olympus in the form of an elderly woman, meeting Aracne. . Aracne was weaving on the edge of a stream, surrounded by several nymphs, and Athena confirms her doubts about Aracne's weaving, which boasts of her abilities, which made the goddess apologize for insulting the gods, but Aracne proudly refuses, and says that if it were to apologize, it was only at the moment that the goddess Athena overcame her in a weaving dispute, which made her angry, removing her disguise and revealing herself as Athena to Aracne, and accepting the challenge. Both began weaving, enchanting the entire audience of nymphs and people who saw Athena and Aracne together. Athena weaved four feats of glory from the gods, while depicting situations of kneeling mortals who refused to submit to the gods, while showing the consequences of this, while Arachne portrayed Zeus on several occasions where he seduced women in many different ways. Athena was enraged, not only because of Aracne's criticism of the gods, but because she had actually done a work more beautiful than hers, and so she tore Aracne's work and struck her, which made Aracne saddened. such that she tied one of her lines around her neck and hung herself to death. Athena, seeing what she had caused, eventually revived Arachne, but in the form of a huge Spider, who eventually lost much of her humanity, and went to a cave, where he began weaving using her own line, killing and sucking the blood of all those who dare to enter her cave. Appearance Innocent Avenger is a very beautiful woman, in her early twenties or early twenties, with long, straight, light blond hair, with a large strand at the inside of her forehead and two smaller at the top corners of her beautiful blue eyes. She has a smooth white skin, and wears a typical white dress of the time, wearing no kind of shoes. In her spider form, she keeps the torso, but the waist part down is replaced by a spider torso that It is about 6 meters long, 12 meters in size and, in addition to its human part, 2.64 meters high. This spider's torso is full of thorns, with a huge sharp back with sharp paws, red joints, a dark gray spiny carapace, and on the front two sharp fangs. The human part of Innocent Avenger is almost identical to when fully human, with its differential replacing its eyes with 6 red spider eyes with yellow pupils. claws on the side of her hands, and on the side of her jaw, she gains two small fangs. Personality Innocent Avenger is an arrogant, self-centered, proud and manipulative woman, but she's not all bad, even though she's in the Avenger class. She follows very much what she believes is right, or her own emotions, not caring much about others around her, but not completely ignoring them, acting only when she wants, or when she thinks it's fair, whether it's morally good or bad. She, in life, killed those who invaded her lair to kill her, but when it came to an unsuspecting or lost person, she always sought intimidation and impetus to see the person's real intentions, thus judging her as someone who it should or should not kill, also aiming at survival itself. Due to her corrupted mind after becoming a monster, she began to have more sadistic feelings, enjoying the suffering of the people she killed, being those who invaded her lair to kill her, but she always put in the head that would keep her humanity, for she believes that if she surrendered completely to the madness and the pleasure of accepting herself as a monster, she would be no different from the gods, gods who pretended to care about humanity when in fact, they cared only for themselves. She resented herself when she killed someone to feed, and constantly wonders if her arrogance really was a right thing to do or not, whether she remained honest with a god was right or not, trying her best To find an answer to her actions, where she would be completely innocent, however, she never found the answer, and she accepted herself as a complete hypocrite who was no different from the arrogance of the gods. Finally, she hates the goddess Athena more than anything, not only for turning her into a monster, but for having humiliated and revived her later, having a feeling of preferring death rather than becoming a monster in the end. and yet she fears death, and believes the suicide she committed was completely unreasonable on her part. Abilities Innocent Avenger has basic spider skills, but very high form. She can move between her human form and her spider form at any time, with clear differences in her process skills. As a human, she can more easily hide her true identity, and can produce webs through two small fangs on the underside of her wrists, and if she wants, she can create eight spider paws on her back to move around more easily, in addition to maintaining the ability to suck blood and mana with their fangs in their mouth. In this form she maintains a physique like that of a sedentary human being weaker and more physically fragile than an ordinary human, and can only endow with greater agility when using the eight paws she can create on her back. Like Spider, she still maintains very weak resistance, but she gains a great deal of strength in her spider parts, and she can fight using a large, strange needle, tougher than a sword and with high punching ability. As a spider, it endows with various spider capabilities, but in a very powerful way, such as tremendous agility and mobility, the ability to create webs whose wires are stronger than steel, stick to solid surfaces, sting through prey that it has in its hands, jaw and front of its torso that generate a deadly poison capable of paralyzing a large animal in a matter of seconds, spitting a corrosive acidic gust that can melt steel, and the ability to weave threads into needles, spears, large objects and even human shapes to create traps, in addition to its Noble Phantasm that makes it possess the ability to proliferate. Though physically weak and in physical combat, she is incredibly strong as a servant of more tactical, self-defense skills. Passive Skills * Avenger (Skill) - B+ * Oblivion Correction - B * Memory Correction - D * Self-Replenishment (Mana) - C * Territory Creation - A+ * Item Construction - A++ Skills * Weaving - EX : Innocent Avenger was known to be the greatest weaver of her time, and perhaps the greatest weaver of all time, having the ability to make weavings that enchanted even the gods, being even more skilled than the goddess Athena herself, the goddess of Art. After becoming a spider, she still retained her ability, which now has become even more perfect, as she produced her own thread, as well as having 8 arms to weave, and blending with the resistance of her web, she is able to make thorns, spears, rope, sculptures, among many other things in a very short time, due to the speed of weaving. * Self-Modification - B+ : A skill that gives the user the ability to modify his own body and existence through various forms. Innocent Avanger, after becoming a spider, gained all the skills of a spider, and after a long time, she gained the ability to move between her human form and her half spider form. * Innocent Monstruosity - A : Innocent Avenger is a half-woman, half-spider monstrosity who lives only for herself and for her own survival, regardless of moral or political issues, whether intentionally or unintentionally, she doesn't mind doing as much good as she does. badly, as long as it survives or turns out to profit in the end. She has all the skills of a spider with extras as well as a monstrous appearance, but she will not attack anyone that causes her harm unless she has a need to do something like that, however much on her part, she would never disturb someone on purpose. Noble Phantasm Innocent Avenger has one Noble Phantasm: * Ekdikitikós Pollaplasiasmós (Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm) - C : The Noble Phantasm that carries all the wrath and will to live of Innocent Avenger, representing its transition and stabilization as a monster. It is a Noble Phantasm used to show the goddess Athena that even as a monster she will never forget what Athena has done to her, just as she will never be at the mercy of any god, even if she dies. She can make surrogate copies of herself who keeps her Saint Graph, however, by means of self-reproduction, laying eggs from the collected mana of living beings, and laying them in their nest, just waiting for the moment for them to be ready to be born. and spread out. Despite its effectiveness, the process of hatching and laying eggs is extremely slow, taking almost an month for an egg to be ready, as is the development of this copy, which has no influence from Innocent Avanger itself, giving mana to accelerate growth, it may take years to reach her age, otherwise the mindset may be unstable, and most likely, after birth, the offspring will eventually run away. Nevertheless, these pups act independently, only feeding on Innocent Avenger's mana if she allows it, so she does not need mana for this Noble Phantasm to work.